Raven Queen
The Raven Queen is a Lawful Neutral deity of Oustomia, and is not known to anyone outside of Oustomia. History The Raven Queen is an extremely new deity within the world of Oustomia, and although her worship has spread consistently through the last few years, it is still small compared to most other deities. The Raven Queen is a selfmade deity, her deific strength stemming from mythic power and abilities. Relationships To say that the Raven Queen has a strained relationship with most deities would be a lie, as most deities either don't know the Raven Queen exists, or simply don't care. There are only a handful of deities who actually know she exists. Primarily, the Ravager of the Kingdom of Amaria despises her, and wishes her dead, as her existence on Oustomia makes his own position as the 'Patron God' of the world more difficult. The only other deity who is truly aware of the Raven Queen, is Pharasma, who for obvious reasons, despises her. Their followers frequently come into conflict, and while Pharasma gives the Raven Queen the bare minimum of attention, it is still enough to make things more difficult for the Black Queen. Whether or not Pharasma sees the Raven Queen as anything more than an annoyance is unknown, but considering the difference in power between the two, it's more likely that the Raven Queen is nothing more than a blip on Pharasma's radar. Appearance The Raven Queen typically appears as an enormous black raven, often surrounded by many other Ravens. In a humanoid form, she is depicted as a tall, beautiful, dark skinned Drow woman often wearing a loosely fitting black, silken dress. Sometimes she appears with Raven wings. Servants The Raven Queen has extremely few Divine Servitors, but she does have some - they are designed in a mockery of Pharasma's Psychopomps. They are called Ravenites, and they typically appear as women dressed in robes of a specific color. Red is the lowest ranked of Ravenites, with Purple being next, and Black being the highest ranked Ravenites. Unique Servants Church of the Raven Queen The Raven Queen's worshipers are few and far between, and outside of Amanthaya, they rarely appear in public, and instead, quietly worship the Raven Queen in the privacy of their homes. But when they do appear, they preach the Raven Queen's love and desire for spreading safety and community around the world, and to anyone who needs that protection. Her followers very frequently come into conflict with those of the Ravager, as well as Pharasma. Obedience TBA Clergy The Raven Queen's clergy is small, compared to most other deities, often not growing past a Malebranche, lesser Demon Lords or Whore Queens. The Raven Queen's primary clergymembers are typically all women, dressed in robes of pure white, known as Raven Priestesses. These women are healers and protectors, curing sickness and healing the weak of what ails them, feeding the hungry and the poor. Males, however, also have a role to fill among the Raven Queen's clergy, typically serving as Bodyguards, warriors and soldiers of the Raven Queen. Inquisitors and Antipaladins are incredibly common, and there have even been whispers of Paladins worshiping her. Temples & Shrines The Raven Queen has few temples, but many small shrines in places of magical power, or negative energy. Abandoned graveyards near leylines and small crypts are often places for these small, out of the way shrines. In populated areas, these shrines will have offerings of food and drink in front of them, able to be taken by anyone in need. Her Temples are likewise as bare bones, often white in coloration with very little luxuries. Here, her Priestesses cure sickness, and heal the wounded. Favored Animal Her favored animal is the Raven, unsurprisingly, and Ravens are typically familiars for her worshipers if they have access to them, and rumors abound that occasionally, she can see her particularly devout worshipers through the eyes of Ravens.Category:Deities Category:Lore